


Makes Me Want Him More

by GlazeDoughnutz



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazeDoughnutz/pseuds/GlazeDoughnutz
Summary: all i have to say is couch sex





	Makes Me Want Him More

It was a long hard day of work for Eugene and Zach as they both sighed and crashed onto the couch in Eugene’s apartment. 

They had just finished shooting a try guys video and they were both tuckered out from working so hard the whole day. They started their free night by watching some throw back show on netflix whilst spooning each other, Eugene being the big spoon.

It was 30 minutes into the lazy cuddling session until the bigger male started caressing Zach’s thigh slowly, then to the dip of his waist. The smaller male didn’t seem to think any of it until Eugene started kissing the back of Zach’s neck, then proceeding to grope his ass.

Zach let out a little gasp before he turned around to face Eugene, kissing him passionately. Eugene turned his head accordingly to deepen the kiss, dominating the petite man. As they broke the kiss, Zach smiled and laughed, “What’s got you so hyped up?” He whispered into his ear.  
“I haven’t gotten to touch you like this all day,” He admitted, whispering back into Zach’s ear before tilting his chin up and kissing the sensitive parts of his neck, which made Zach whimper and tighten his grip on Eugene’s bicep.

Eugene snaked his hand up Zach’s shirt and then took, in a somewhat eager manner before he took off his own. 

He then proceeded to kiss Zach hungrily wanting more, the smaller male could only obey him, giving into Eugene’s temptations and going along with it. He was desperately in need for this too. 

Zach pushed Eugene off him and made the taller man lay on his back on the couch, fully straddling him. He started kissing Eugene’s neck, leaving wet, deep red marks that trailed down to his lower area. 

Eugene guided him and held his hair, Zach then undoing Eugene’s belt, taking it off and slowly revealing his erection you could obviously see before he took his pants off. It was still hidden in a layer of Eugene’s boxers when Zach groped it hard, which made Eugene toss his head back and moan. 

“Fuck..” He let out while Zach freed his shaft from the boxers, gently grasping on it as he started to slowly pump up and down with his hand which was already making Eugene go crazy.

“Ugh.. go faster,” Eugene said through breaths, almost whining. Zach did what he was told before he bent down and licked the tip of Eugene’s cock, his tongue going down all the way down to his balls, then going back up.

Zach watched every reaction Eugene had, then capturing Eugene’s whole head in his mouth before sucking and then opening his mouth, letting out a big pop, smirking up at the man, seeing it made Eugene go crazy seeing his boyfriend being so sexy. 

Zach started to suck on Eugene’s dick, slowly going down deeper, inch by inch and pumping his hand where he couldn’t reach, going faster each time he went forward. 

At this point, Eugene was sputtering, grabbing onto Zach’s hair and pushing him deeper into him, thrusting his hips at the same time, which made Zach gag. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, loosening the grip of Zach’s hair, letting him take control, enjoying the moment and watching himself get mouth fucked.

Eugene moaned, “Zach, i’m so fucking close..” He said through gasps, the smaller male continuing to go faster at pace until he suddenly stopped as soon as Eugene was so close to coming.

Eugene was bewildered at the notion, watching Zach who wiped the drool from his face, letting out a little smug look, “Hey, i’m not letting this night end yet,” he said as he got up and went to the drawer he knew Eugene kept his condoms and lube, getting the bottle of lube and taking it back to the couch. 

He pushed Eugene back onto the couch, taking both his pants and boxers off quite eagerly. Eugene lay there while Zach squeezed lube onto his fingers, taking two digits and pushing it into himself, almost surprised at how cold it was going inside him, readying himself to ride Eugene.

The bigger man watched Zach pleasure himself, waiting patiently for him to finish off, biting his lips, resisting the urge to just pin Zach right there and fuck him. Zach let out a few quiet moans before he pulled out his fingers and squeezed another amount of lube onto his hand and lathered it all on Eugene’s dick, the taller man wincing at how cold it was. 

Zach straddled Eugene and kissed him while he lined his asshole with Eugene’s, slowly letting Eugene’s dick enter him, his moans muffling from the kiss, while Eugene helped him slowly penetrate. “You’re so tight..” Eugene whispered into Zach’s ear when he broke the kiss, the smaller man breathing slowly and took all of Eugene into himself, until his whole dick disappeared in Zach’s asshole. “You okay?” Eugene asked. Zach nodded, “Yes..” he managed to gasp out and started to move, with small thrusts, being enveloped in both slight pain which was covered more by the pleasure he received.

With each thrust, Zach went faster at pace, balls deep. Eugene helped him go faster, until he couldn’t take it anymore and took both of Zach’s wrists and pinning him down onto the couch and started to take control, fucking him faster and rougher. 

Zach, at this point was babbling out words that didn’t make sense, tightly grabbing and pulling at Eugene’s hair, which motivated Eugene to go faster. He then hit Zach’s prostate as the smaller male almost yelled “There! Right there!” he gasped out, Eugene continuing to hit the same spot “Zach, i’m so close..” he said. Zach nodded “Me too..” he whispered.

Eugene kept thrusting into Zach while the smaller male came, oozing onto his stomach, Eugene keeping the same thrusting speed as he then too came into Zach’s ass, both of them frozen in the climax, finally relaxing, the bigger man slowly taking his dick out and then collapsed onto Zach, both of them trying to catch up with their breaths.

Zach sighed, kissing Eugene softly and smiled  
“So, what are we going to do with the mess?” he asked. Eugene shrugged, “We’ll clean up later,” he said after kissing Zach softly. 

They both shared a laugh as the television became audible to hear again, none of them caring as they lay closely together and lulled themselves to sleep.

In this moment, it was only about them.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure this whole fanfic made up my entire sex fantasies.


End file.
